Black Mocca
by Jeejung
Summary: YunJae fanfiction
1. Prolog

**YUNJAE**

Dulu aku sering mengatakan kataaku, kamu, kita dan kalian

Sekarang tingggalah kenangan pahit yang sedikit ku kecap rasa maisnya saat ku teguk

_Hidup ku_

_Hidup kamu_

_Hidup kalian_

Karena sejak ini sudah tidak ada kata kita yang akan aku ucapkan

Aku pinta janganlah kamu tersenyum, bertanya, menyapa ataupun marah suatu saat jika kita menghirup oxigen di ruangan yang sama.

Dulu saat sepotong hati ku masih menyisakan ruang untukmu aku masih berharap lidah mu akan mengucapakan apapun itu walaupun hanya makian yang aku dengar, karena itu aku merasa kau menganggap aku ada.

Dulu jika mungkin kau masih ingat aku pernah mengatakan _"Jangan pernah bilang selamat tinggal pada ku, bila memang kita masih bisa bertemu" _namun kini aku ingin berteriak dengan lantangnya untuk menyairkan kata nista itu pada mu. Bukan karena aku ingin meniggalkan dunia ini, bukan karena aku akan cengkat dari sekitar mu bahkan kita masih berada dalam satu dimensi bukan? tapi karena hati ini sudah tidak ingin bertemu denganmu.

Masih ingat tidak dirimu sebelum ada kata kalian yang meluncur dari lidah ku? Hanya ada kata aku, kamu, kita dan mereka yang sayang pada dirimu dan aku? Bukankah saat itu sangat menyenangkan? Dimana aku dan kamu saling bertukar pikiran, bertukar suka dan duka.

I'm yours

You're mine

Masih ingat kah kau waktu kau mengatakan_ "Aku menyukaimu, namun dia separuh aku"_

Dan masih ingatkah kau waktu kau menjadikan aku pelampiasan sekaligus menjadikan aku alat untuk mendapatkan dia. Betapa murahannya aku bukan? Ketika itu aku tidak menolak mu

Bahkan mungkin ketika kau menorehkan padaku seribu tetesan pedih, aku tidak akan pernah berarti buatmu, karena dia belahan jiwa mu.

Ketika kau berkata_ "Aku dan kamu, akan menjadi kita sekarang"_ betapa bahagianya aku karena kau telah membangkitkan aku ketika mereka menyampahkan aku. Kau merangkul aku ditengah hujaman kegelisah, kegalauan, keterpurukan, permasalahan, kesakitan yang aku alami.

Aku ingin beriterima kasih untuk saat itu, saat dulu karena kini tak akan ada masa depan di antara kita.

Terimakasih saat dulu mau mengakat diriku sebagian dari hidupmu, disaat ketika semua orang membuangku

Terimakasih saat itu kau bilang "aku akan selalu ada untukmu" walau hanya sebuah kata yang kini telah aku anggap sebagai penghianatan

Terimakasih saat dulu mengadopsi aku yang menjadi bunga kaktus yang kehausan ditengah hamparan samudra

Terimakasih saat dulu menjadi tangkai dari Rafllesia Alnordi

Perasaan ku bukanlah pilihan yang harus kau pilih, karena aku bukan untuk dipilah

Kau bagaikan black mocca bagi ku. Jika kau pernah rasakan minuman ku ini, akan terasa pahang pahit namun jika kau resapi tertolehkan setitik rasa manis dalam setiap alirannya.

Entah apa yang tepat untuk membuatku perlu mengikat tentang dirimu

Sahabat? Sahabat selalu berada disaat duka dan suka

Tapi kau hanya ada disaat suka, dan torehkan duka padaku

Kekasih hati? Orang yang selalu membuatmu nyaman dan kau kagumi

Kau membuatku kagum, tapi ku selalu kau buat gelisah

Jadi kurasa tak perlu untuk mengenangmu karena kau tidak mempunyai arti apapun dalam hidupku

Biarkan semuanya berjalan seperti deret aritmatika, dan biarkan semuanya terhapus seperti ombak yang menerpa pasir


	2. Chapter 1

"Yunho! Dengarkan aku" aku hanya diam menatapnya

"Kau tuli kah! Dengarkan aku brengsek" ucapnya. Makilah aku sesukamu jae.

BYURR

"Terserah kaulah yun"

Aku menyesap coffe yang sudah tidak hangat lagi. Miris bukan mencintai seseorang dalam diam?. Aku melihatnya dari balik kaca kafe yang aku duduki, meratapi kepergiannya.

DAMN

Aku melihat jaejoong denganya berciuman. Jaejoong terlihat menikmati setiap ciumannya, ia memeluk pinggangnya dan terus mengesap bibir itu. Tahukah jae aku sangat cemburu? Aku sangat ingin menamparnya. Tidaklah cukup hanya aku yang ada disampingmu.

Ku ambil jaketku dan pergi meninggalkan kafe itu. Sudah cukup penderitaanku hari ini. Mungkin aku terlihat terlalu melancholy, tapi semakin aku melawan rasa sakit ini, rasa sakitnya makin terasa.

_Jae saranghae_

"Yunho ayolah! Kau masih marah padaku? Aku sudah minta maaf" Jaejoong duduk disampingku dan merangkulku. Aku menatapnya dalam.

CANTIK

"Yun!"

"Let it blow, terserah kau"

"begitu lebih baik bukan? Yun tahukah kemarin aku mencium Hye Jin? Kalau aku tidak ingat kami sedang di tengah jalan aku harap aku bisa merasakan tubuhnya" aku menatapnya jengah.

"Jae aku pulang"

"Kau kenapa? Baiklah aku akan pulang bersama hye jin. Bye"

Aku berjalan gontai. Bahkan kau tak mengingat ciuman kita bukan? Apakah kau ingat sangat kau menciumku? Hahaha mungkin lebih baik tidak karena kau akan merasa jijik terhadapku. Dan seharusnya aku tidak terus mengenang ciuman itu, dia menciumku hanya sebagai pelampiasan ketika ia ditolak oleh wanita itu, Hye Jin. Dulu kau masih sering bersamaku walaupun aku hanya pelampiasan saat kau belum bersamanya. Dan dulu kau masih membutuhkanku walaupun aku hanya tempat keluh kesahmu. Tapi kini kau telah memilikinya dan bagaimana denganku? Apa aku hanya sampah?

Aku berjalan dalam kesunyian. Merasakan indahnya musim yang tak ada artinya bagiku. Aku memilih berkunjung ketaman tempat kami sering bermain dulu. Kebersamaan kami yang sekian lama yang mungkin membuatku mencintainya. Disitu terdapat sebuah patung angsa dimana dulu kami sering tertawa dibawah patung tersebut.

Aku lelah jae. Aku tau perasaan ini salah. Tapi aku sudah tak ingin menyangkalnya lagi. Aku ingin menyatakan perasaanku padamu. Tapi mungkinkah semuanya berakhir indah?

Yunho mendatangi sebuah game center untuk menemui Jeajoong. Iya mendapatkan Jaejoong berada dipojok ruangan dengan beberapa orang.

"Jae aku ingin berbicara denganmu?"

"Yun kau sudah datang, hm? Bicaralah"

"Bisakah kau ikut aku?". JaeJoong menganggukan kepala dan mengikuti yunho. Yunho menganjak jaejoong ke tempat yang agak sepi."kenapa harus kesini? Bicaralah cepat! Aku malas dengan situasi seperti ini" yunho memegang kedua tangan jaejoong."Jae dengarkan aku baik-baik. Aku tak peduli kau merasa jijik padaku. Tapi tolong, jangan menghindar dariku"

"lepaskanlah yun! Bicaralah, apa mau mu?" jaejoong menghempaskan lengan yunho. Yunho tersenyum miris, dan menatap jaejoong begitu hangat.

"Jae aku tau aku gila, tapi aku sudah tak bisa memendamnya lebih lama lagi. Jae... aku..aku mencintaimu" yunho menundukan kepalanya dengan dalam.

"HAHAHAHAHA, KAU BILANG APA YUN? KAU MENCINTAIKU" teriak jaejoong membuat seluruh orang memandang mereka. "Oh God bagaimana aku tidak merasa jijik padamu! Dan bagaimana bisa aku tidak menjauh darimu. Yun sungguh ini menjijikan"

Yunho tersenyum miris. "maafkan aku Jae"

"Apa yang harus dimaafkan? Kau sungguh...argh! aku tidak menyangka KAU ADALAH ORANG YANG MENJIJIKAN" teriak jaejoong semakin keras

"Jae hentikan" yunho menatap datar padanya.

"JADI YUN APAKAH KAU INGIN MENCIUMKU? KONYOL"

"Jae hentikan!"

"APA KAU MENYUKAI SESEORANG BERDADA DATAR HUH?"

"JAE HENTIKAN!" yunho meninju pipi jaejoong, dan pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut.


End file.
